


Enjoy the Journey

by CinnaAtHeart



Series: TumblrWeeds [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter AU, Harry Potter X-over, or rather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnaAtHeart/pseuds/CinnaAtHeart
Summary: Jane tries her hand at matchmaking. Darcy is only a little reluctant.





	

“What about him? He’s cute.”

Darcy follows Jane’s not-so-subtle finger pointing, and her gaze falls on the tall red-headed man at the register. He has freckles on his nose, and his grin is slightly crooked as he laughs at something the man leaning against the counter says to him. Darcy frowns and pushes her glasses further up her nose. “Isn’t that Harry Potter?”

Jane squints. “It might be? I don’t know- all the photos of him were really blurry.”

“Hmm,” Darcy hums. She’s still not entirely certain why Jane’s got it into her head that Darcy needs a summertime fling with some British guy, but if this is the kind of guy she’s going to be pointing out, she’s not about to start complaining. “He’s cute.”

“Who? Potter or the red-head?”

“Well, both I suppose. But I was mostly referring to the redhead.”

A pleased look crosses Jane’s face. “You should go talk to him.”

“You reckon?”

“Ask him out.”

Darcy gives Jane the side-eye. “Why are you pushing this?”

“What? No reason.”

“Uh-huh. Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

Jane caves easily enough. She always does. “Alright, _fine._ So I maybe managed to snag a date with that Scandinavian guy.”

“Thor? The big guy with the blonde hair?”

A dream look crosses her friend’s face. “Yeah,” she sighs. “And I want the room clear so I can- uh-” she pinks. Darcy shakes her head in mock disgust.

“You disgust me,” she tells her. Jane gives her the finger and pushes her towards the counter.

“Go!”

“I hate you,” Darcy hisses, but she snags a box of something or other and strolls over to the two men still, a bright smile plastered on her face.

The red-headed man straightens. His nametag reads ‘Ron’. “Hello,” he says. “Just those today?”

Darcy plonks the box down. “Yes please.” Ron’s gaze scarcely brushes over her, but she feels it like a physical thing, sending a thrill of _something_ down her spine. She bites her lip, but she can feel Jane’s stare in the back of her head, goading her. “Did you want to go out some time?” she blurts out. Ron fumbles with the box and its insides rattle alarmingly.

“I- _what_?”

Darcy gives him her winning smile, gaining her stride. “Would you like to go out some time? How does ice-cream sound?”

The man gapes at her. His friend who may or may not be Harry Potter unsuccessfully hides his laughter behind a cough. “Ice-cream?”

“She’s asking you out on a date, Ron,” the man says helpfully. Ron sends him a scathing glare, and Darcy watches with fascination as his face turns bright red, the colour of his freckles overwhelmed by the flush of blood against the skin.

“Yes thank-you mate, I know what she’s doing,” he snaps at his friend. He turns back to Darcy. “The better question would be- _why?_ ”

“You’re cute?” Darcy says, shrugging at him helplessly. “Honestly does there need to be another reason?”

The man licks his upper lip and Darcy smiles at him benignly as his gaze runs up and down her form. “Yeah alright,” he says eventually. From the front of the shop, she hears Jane crow with glee and Darcy half feels like echoing the sentiment. “I’ve got my lunchbreak in-”

“Ten minutes!” someone calls out from the ‘staff only’ room. Ron sends his friend an exasperated glance, and another red-head emerges from the room, too similar looking to be anything but Ron’s brother. “He’ll be free in ten minutes,” the man says. Ron rolls his eyes but the man just grins at Darcy wickedly. “Be sure to bring him back before midnight young lady! And no hanky panky!”

“Oh Merlin,” Ron groans, facepalming himself. “I hate all of you.”

Darcy just laughs.


End file.
